The Wolf
“Call me an eccentric, but I like to think of myself as a wolf in sheep’s clothing... makes the job more fun.” - Donovan Wolffe, to Marcus Gregorovich. Donovan Wolffe is an ex-UNWD Agent who goes by the name "The Wolf". Despite him being an agent of the UNWD at one point, no one at the UNWD or elsewhere knows his identity. He is a hitman, and is known to be the best of the best, as well as the most expensive. Character Appearance Wolffe is of average height, average weight, and generally looks fairly average. He has short, brown hair (though there is a hint of grey) in a regular haircut, and a very light stubble. His eyes, too, are brown, though they are unnaturally bright. His eyes appear somewhat yellow, and are the only unusual things about his appearance, which is why he's rarely seen without tinted contact lenses. He generally wears a suit, either grey or black, befitting of his cover job. Personality Wolffe shows many signs of psychopathy, though he is unnervingly good at covering this up. Despite being friendly to his co-workers, he is in fact an incredibly serious person, and shows barely any signs of true emotion. He has no problem with killing innocents, so long as he's being paid, though he does seem to hesitate when it comes to killing his competition. There aren't many things Wolffe won't do, and there aren't many targets he'd refuse to kill. He has no hang-ups with working for objectively immoral groups such as the Inexplicablum, but has been known to refuse to kill children. Perhaps this has something to do with his younger brother, Isaac, who was merely a child when he last had any contact with him. It's things like this that bring into question whether he is truly a psychopath. Skills/Abilities As previously mentioned, Wolffe is incredibly good at hiding his psychopathic tendencies as well as his criminal life from his co-workers and the general public. Among his co-workers and clients he is seen as friendly, yet professional; harmless, even. During the day he works as an accountant at Platinum Vaults, but at night he stalks the streets of Slotham, doing what he does best: hunting. He takes on contracts through his handler, and eliminates his targets without leaving a trace. His work as an accountant also means that he is able to hold numerous bank accounts without anyone knowing, especially due to his high-ranking position at Platinum Vaults. Wolffe is also very strong, in spite of his appearance; he likes to see himself as a wolf in sheep's clothing. He is meticulous in his craft, and plans out his kills very carefully. He is known to make use of a wide arsenal of weapons, including knives, poison, tranquilizers and - albeit not often - firearms. Despite the fact that he has impeccable accuracy with guns, he isn't fond of using them due to the amount of evidence they leave behind, and how incriminating they can be if he's seen with them. History Wolffe was born Joseph Donovan Wolffe, somewhere in England to Robert and Julie Wolffe, and had a relatively normal childhood. He took part in many extracurricular activities at the school he went to, and displayed physical prowess when it came to most sports. He took sports very seriously, especially martial arts. He was always known to go a bit over the top, however, and when his much younger brother, Isaac, was attacked by a group of bullies, he decided he would have a talk with them in person. Ultimately, two were hospitalized and one was outright killed. After various trials and legal disputes, he was admitted to a mental hospital, where he spent the next several years, before the hospital mysteriously burned down. Most patients were evacuated safely, but a dozen were reported dead, including Joseph Wolffe. Wolffe dropped his first name and unofficially changed his name to Donovan Wolffe, lacking the will to truly change his identity completely. He first met his handler when he walked into his restaurant, unknowing that the man behind the bar had done extensive research on him. The bartender discreetly notified him of his knowledge, and offered him a job, which Wolffe accepted. The two soon forged a professional relationship that proved mutually beneficial. As advised by his handler, with a multitude of forged paperwork, Wolffe - now known as Donovan Hundeson - became an accountant at Platinum Vaults, giving him a perfect place to hide his wealth. In the UNWD's early days, Wolffe infiltrated their ranks as a numbered agent. Why he did this is unknown, considering the fact that the UNWD had barely any power at the time, and couldn't provide him with much in the way of a cover job, but it's most likely a result of his handler's advice. He eventually politely informed the commissioner of his leaving, due to them getting too close to discovering his past. No one at the UNWD ever saw Wolffe's face, due to his wearing of a wolf mask, and when reports of dead bodies wearing plain white masks reminiscent of sheep were brought to the attention of the UNWD, they knew who the culprit was, though they had no way of finding him. Little did they know that he was sitting underneath their noses, working at the Slotham branch of Platinum Vaults, where many agents kept their funds. After a few months, the bodies found wearing sheep masks began to reduce in frequency, and eventually stopped altogether. This established the legend of a wolf-like serial killer roaming the streets of Slotham, though nothing linked the victims in any way. They were, in fact, completely random. The only thing that linked them was that they were all targets of paid contracts, which Wolffe randomly selected to establish a legend and keep the authorities chasing a man whose motives and techniques were nothing like his own; a distraction that gave him time and space to handle a very important contract. Trivia * Wolffe desperately wants to kill the assassin, Marcus Gregorovich, due to him being the only person that could be a threat. At the same time, however, he doesn't want to kill him for the exact same reason. * His cousin, Tobias Wolffe, knows that he escaped from the asylum that burnt down due to an unfortunate meeting of theirs that took place during a mission with Devil Dog and Twitch. * His younger brother, Isaac, suspects that he is still alive somewhere in Slotham, and is trying his best to find any trace of his existence. * Despite their wolf-like appearance, his eyes don't actually have any special qualities - in fact, his eyesight is shown to be failing in Wolffe in Sheep's Clothing. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:UNWD Category:Elite Normos Category:Hired Arms Category:Wolffe Family